honkaiimpact3rdfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronya Zaychik
"The Bronya is immune to your senseless flattery, Captain." ''-Bronya; Summer Memories'' Bronya Zaychik is one of the main protagonists along with Kiana Kaslana, Raiden Mei, Theresa Apocalypse and Murata Himeko. She is an high-performance cyborg without emotions, who was raised to be a deadly assassin and led to her being the infamous cold-blooded sniper, the Silver Wolf of the Urals until she got knocked out by Cocolia and met Seele Vollerei at an orphanage, in which unbeknownst to them, was actually the supply of experimentation subjects of a project called the X-10 Experiment. After losing Seele when she dissolved in a quantum state, Bronya entered St. Freya's Academy as a mole of Anti-Entropy with hopes of saving her former lover. Personality Formerly as the Silver Wolf of the Urals, she was cunning, sly and extremely cold towards others and is also extremely deadly. She still incorporates these into her personality to this day but she has opened up a little but only to her close friends. Bronya is a high-performance cyborg almost devoid of any emotion, and rarely shows empathy or cooperates with others. However, she adores HOMUs and sympathizes with Seele and Wendy. She often refers to herself in third-person. Bronya has a mature and grown-up personality and thinks very logically but cannot understand concepts based on intuition which is what Kiana usually does. She generally uses a polite pattern of speech towards everyone but to anyone who she thinks are idiots- like Kiana and Captain Hyperion- she uses a cynical and straight-to-your-face manner. She also has a neverending amount of verbal jabs towards them. Background Bronya was a Russian orphan who was raised to be a deadly assassin since she was young. In 2014, the year of third Houkai war, Bronya was known as the Silver Wolf of the Urals, a cold-blooded sniper who was renowed for her combat capabilities. During one of these missions, she attempted to snipe Cocolia, a high-ranking individual from Anti-Entropy, but she was found and knocked out cold and the mission was declared failed. However, instead of killing her, Cocolia adopted her into her orphanage, as she did not want to kill children. Bronya would start a relationship with Seele Vollerei. When Seele was abducted by unknown mercenaries, Bronya immediately went out to save her, killing all of the assailants. Due to the actions she commited, Seele unintentionally called her a demon- though the stigmata in her stated that she was excited- which prompted Bronya to never harm someone again. Sin Mal despised Bronya, seeing her as a rival. She would eventually push Bronya down a staircase, which would damage her legs. Cocolia had secretly adopted orphans in order to advance the X-10 Experiment. Bronya was one of the initial test subjects, but Seele took her place after showing Cocolia her stigmata's power. The experiment ended in failure, as while the desired results were obtained, Seele dissolved into a quantum state and could only be communicated with on that plane. Bronya would eventually learn everything from Cocolia, and demanded access to the X-10 Experiment and threatened to kill herself if her request was denied. Cocolia informed her because of her wounded leg, she could not stay longer than five minutes inside the quantum plane. Bronya had no intentions of returning, as she was determined to be with Seele at all costs. Seele was surprised to see Bronya and knew that she had taken part in the experiment and begged her to leave, though Bronya refused to do so. The allotted time had passed, and Anti-Entropy's researchers attempted to extract her from the quantum plane, but she resisted all of their attempts. The Houkai energy began to damage her brain and legs. Seele confessed her feelings to Bronya, and the two made a promise that Bronya would find a way to bring Seele back to the real world. Seele also gave Bronya what she discovered inside a box, the power of rebuild, which was the mech, Project Bunny 19C. She then surprised her with a kiss, before letting her know that she would have to return the favor the next time they met. As a result of staying in the quantum plane longer than intended, Bronya could not express her feelings, required an exoskeleton in order to move and had a biochip inserted in her brain to maintain survival. Her last hope was to have Seele manifest via a Ruler. A girl was revealed to be a Herrscher and her name was Raiden Mei, whose father, Ryoma, had sealed it but got loose and caused a rampage at Choukuu City but was immediately stopped by a white-haired student at Senba High. Cocolia tasked Bronya with bringing an awakened Mei to her, but this was unexpectedly stopped by Kiana Kaslana, a fellow valkyrja and student who also happened to be the Senba High freshman who saved Mei at the Choukuu City incident. Honkai Impact 3rd Plotline To be added. Equipment and Skills As her former personality, the Silver Wolf, she wielded and used a sniper rifle to assassinate her enemies while hiding in stealth. However, after conducting the life-threatening X-10 Experiment, her strength has weakened to the point of needing a exoskeleton and a biochip inserted into her brain just to survive but her exceptional skill in assassination is still unrivaled and she can use a deadlier arsenal like machine guns, laser beams and explosive heavy artillery weapons. Aside from supporting her in battles, the Project Bunny 19c can act upon its will when commanded or in dangerous situations. Bronya can also command the puppet to attack nearby enemies or defend herself or another person. She can also project and generate durable shields, create large black holes and freeze enemies in the surrounding area. Trivia * Bronya's birthday is on August 18. Her measurements on B/W/H are 74/55/76. Her weight is 40kg. * She is an expert gamer and has a high-ranking MMO account- ranked 98 of 100- even having a stash of games that she doesn't share with anyone except worthwhile friends and challenging opponents. * When in battle, she will always fight with her Project Bunny 19C mech puppet. * Bronya is known having over 1 million gold in stock, has superior stock trading skill and had bought the miHoYo company from Liu Wei, as stated in the Summer Memories plot. Category:Male characters